


The Real Reason for The Uchiha Massacre

by X_WelshAngel_X



Series: Uchiha Massacre [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WelshAngel_X/pseuds/X_WelshAngel_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think really happened that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason for The Uchiha Massacre

****The real reason for the Uchiha Massacre  
  
Sasuke was happily skipping home...Wait a minute Uchiha don’t skip... Let’s start again Sasuke was striding along...not skipping... And smiling happily about his amazing day at the park... NO NO wait... Sasuke was striding along...not skipping and not smiling happily. He was... brooding, yes brooding about the average day at the training area.

SO ANYWAY... Sasuke was STRIDING along to his house, still not smiling, not even a little twitch of the lips. He opened the door just to his amazing cool and honourable big brother Itachi finish killing their Mother.

‘Big brother why did you kill our mummy’ sobbed Sasuke

Itachi looked at his brother sadly ‘they were planning to ban Pocky’

Suddenly Sasuke stopped crying ‘they were what’

‘Planning to ban Pocky’

‘Just Pocky or were they...were they going to ban my tomatoes too’ Sasuke asked fearfully. Scared about his precious tomatoes. He didn’t care about Pocky but he knew his brother worshiped them.

‘I’m afraid so little brother’

Sasuke got a murderous glint in his eye ‘I’ll kill them... they were planning to take away the food of the Gods ... WHY  ... WHY I ASK YOU...’

‘It was because they were jealous of how much we ate and we were bankrupting them with all our orders’ said Itachi sadly

‘Hey wait a minute’ said Sasuke ‘there are over a hundred members of the clan did you kill them all by yourself’

‘No, they were planning on banning Ramen to’

Suddenly a blur of orange came past ‘Must kill Ramen murders ... Must kill Ramen murders’

So that is the truth of the Uchiha massacre!


End file.
